ANOTHER MASK
by BangHim3112
Summary: Apakah dia hanya sekedar Halusinasiku?
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER MASK :** _ **BEAUTIFUL ILLUSION**_

Main Cast ;

Moon Jong Up BAP

Choi Junhong BAP

Other Cast ;

KimHimChan BAP

Yoo YoungJae BAP

Jung Daehyun BAP

Bang Yongguk BAP

Genre ; Fantasy, Mystery, Horro, Thriller, Action.

Disc ; All the cast is GOD's Creature but, This story is my creation.

Warning ; Yaoi, Thyphos, Abstrack.

I Hope guys will like it,

Happy Reading..

* * *

 **Chapter 1 . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kita ini keluarga kaya raya! Apa yang tak bisa kita lakukan?" Daehyun anak ke3 dari 5 bersaudara. Dia adalah satu-satunya anak yang paling angkuh dan suka membuang uangnya untuk kesenangannya.

"apa maksudmu Jung Daehyun?" tanya kakak mereka yang paling tua, Bang Yongguk. Daehyun menyunggingkan senyum malasnya.

"hah, kau tahu maksudnya Hyeong.. ia hanya menginginkan pesta bersama para wanita jalang." jelas Yoo YongJae si cerdas dari semuanya.

"hey, hey.. kau memang pintar. Tapi mereka wanita seksi bukan jalang, apa kau cemburu karena mereka ehm?" ucap Daehyun sambil merangkul YongJae. YongJae langsung menepis tangan Daehyun.

"Aku tak masalah, bagaimana dengan JongUp? Dimana dia?" Tanya Kim Himchan, anak ke-2 yg selalu khawatir akan saudaranya yang lain.

"Ck, anak tengik itu ada di kamarnya. Paling juga ia tak setuju" decak Daehyun sebal akan adiknya yg terakhir Moon JongUp.

Moon JongUp adalah saudara terkecil mereka. Ia sangat pendiam dan misterius. Dikala yang lain senang, bahagia, dan sedih, ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Bahkan para Hyeongnya merasa bahwa ia asing, terkecuali Himchan.

"Anak itu akan merusak pesta! Mana ada wanita seksi yang mau dengannya huh?"

'PLAAAK!'

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Daehyun. Himchan menamparnya kencang hingga pipinya memerah.

"Bagaimana pun ia adikmu! Dasar bodoh!" Himchan segera meninggalkan Daehyun yang diikuti Yongguk dan YongJae.

(Bautiful Illusion)

"Kau hanya perlu memakai ini, tak ada yang akan mengenalimu kecuali kami" JongUp terus saja memikirkan ulang kata Himchan. Sesungguhnya ia tak mau keluar kamar, apalagi bertemu dengan orang yang ia tak kenal. Namun mau diapakan lagi? Ia harus ikut bersama Hyeongnya.

'Klek'

JongUp membuka pintu kamarnya dan turun dari tangga. Himchan menyambutnya dengan hangat tak lupa juga YongJae dan Yongguk yang ikut menyapanya, dan dimana Daehyun? Ia masih sibuk dengan wanita jalangnya.

"Aku rasa aku akan ambil minum" ucap JongUp sambil berjalan mendahului Hyeongnya.

'Tap..'

'DEG!'

Langkah JongUp berhenti saat melihat seseorang disana. Ia seperti yang lainnya memakai topeng, ia memakai pakaian serba putih dan bross mawar yang sangat pas untuk hiasan topeng emasnya.

Wajah JongUp memerah, matanya tak bisa berpaling. Sejak kapan ada orang seindah ini? - Pikirnya lalu segera menghampiri orang itu.

"Hey.." sapa JongUp kikuk. Ia melihat JongUp dan tersenyum padanya.  
"Hei" sapanya hangat. JongUp berusaha menatap wajah yang tertutup topeng itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu? Aku Moon" ucap JongUp tak melanjutkan nama lengkapnya.  
"Aku Choi JunHong" balasnya sambil menjabat tangan JongUp. Mereka tersenyum canggung.

"Eum, apa kau sendiri?" Tanya JunHong pada JongUp.  
"Tidak, aku salah satu dari ke lima pria kaya itu" ucapnya sambil sedikit menggerakan kepalanya kearah Hyeong-Hyeongnya. JunHong terkikik melihat tingkah lucu JongUp.

"Sedikit lagi jam 12, apa kau mau ke taman belakang?" Ajak JongUp. JunHong mengangguk meng'iya'kan ajakan JongUp.

"Wah! Indahnya!" Ucap Junhong kagum saat melihat kebun yg bersuasana mewah. Ia segera berlari ke jembatan yang menjadi tapakan diatas kolam besar.

"Kau suka?" Tanya JongUp sambil tersenyum. Angin sepoi di sana menerpa rambut ungu JongUp yg bermodel terbelah dua itu. Tak hanya JongUp angin itu juga membuat rambut JunHong berterbangan ke depan membuat wajahnya sedikit tertutup. Itu mebuat JongUp lebih tersipu.

'DDOONG! DDOONG!'

"Sudah jam 12 rupanya" gumam JongUp dengan. Ia perlahan mendekat kearah JunHong yang masih sibuk menatap langit penuh bintang.

"Mereka sangat indah ya" JongUp juga mendangakan kepalanya dan menatap bintang yang bertaburan indah di langit gelap.  
"Kurasa lebih indah saat melihatnya di matamu" JunHong terkekeh saat mendengar JongUp menggodanya.

"Kau tak mau lepas topengmu?" Tanya JongUp. JunHong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin aku melepasnya?" Tanya JunHong balik sambil tersenyum jahil pada JongUp. JongUp langsung kikuk saat melihat senyum JunHong.

"Eh itu-" sebelum selesai dengan perkataanya JunHong mencium bibir JongUp dengan lembut.

"JongUp? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mata JongUp langsung membelalak saat mendengar suara Himchan. Ia menundukan kepalanya frustasi mencari jawaban.

Ia mengengkat kembali kepalanya saat menemukan jawaban untuk menunjukkan JunHong kepada Himchan, namun ia tak menemukan JunHong lagi di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Semua orang sudah menunggu kita di dalam" JongUp memutar badannya mencari JunHong. Ia melihat JunHong yang berjalan melewati Himchan.

Himchan yang sadar akan tatapan aneh adiknya segera menolehkan kepalanya memastikan tatapan JongUp. Namun tak ada apa-apa.

Akhirnya semua orang pulang dari istana megah lima bersaudara itu. JongUp sedaritadi mencari terus keberadaan JunHong namun ia tak dapat menemikan namja itu.

"Haiissh! Dimana dia?" JongUp mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia membuka topengnya dan memasukki kamarnya.

"Hai Moon.."

Suara itu membuat JongUp yang sudah melepas kemejanya menoleh kearah jendela kamarnya yang tertutup.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" JunHong tak menjawab hanya mendekat kearah JongUp. Ia tersenyum manis di depan JongUp.  
"Aku mau menginap di sini" ucap JunHong sambil duduk di kasur JongUp.

"Apa Yongguk hyeong dan yang lain tahu?" Tanya JongUp sambil memakai kaos hitam santainya. **  
**"Biarkan saja, memangnya tak boleh kalau temanmu menginap?" JunHong mengembungkan pipinya.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi-"  
"Ayolah! Biarkan aku menginap ya? Ya?" JongUp sudah tak bisa melawannya lagi dan membiarkan JunHong tidur di sebelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

JongUp membuka matanya yang terusik akan cahaya matahari yang memngetuk kelopak matanya agar terbuka. JongUp membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengedipkannya beberapa kali agar ia bisa membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Ugh" ia meregangkan badannya. Ia menghelah nafas dan menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Eh? JunHong?- pikirnya sekilas lalu ia menoleh ke sampingnya.

Ia tak menemukan namja bertopeng itu. Betapa kecewanya muka JongUp saat melihat ketiadaan JunHong di sampingnya. Ia mendudukan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Ia melirik jam dinding dikamarnya.

"Eumh.. masih jam 9 pagi" ia segera mandi dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama Hyeong-Hyeongnya.

"Hai JongUp" sapa Himchan ramah. JongUp menatap Himchan datar namun Himchan tahu bahwa adiknya dalam hati menyapanya. JongUp duduk pertengahan Yongguk dan Daehyun. Himchan duduk disebelah Yongguk dan Yongjae di sebelah Daehyun.

"Kau sudah mengangkat koki baru?" Tanya Yongguk pada Himchan yang sedang meneguk minumannya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku yang masak, lagipula aku juga tak ada kerjaan. Kau dan Daehyun mengurusi perusahaan, YongJae juga. Lagipula aku ingin menemani JongUp" Himchan berhenti dengan senyuman angelicnya. Yongguk menatapmya kaget.

"Terimakasih Hyeong" ucap JongUp tiba-tiba. Semuanya menatap JongUp kaget, terkecuali Himchan ia menatap JongUp lembut.  
"Sama-sama" balasnya dengan senyum. Tanpa mereka sadari Yongguk yang ditengah mereka memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku berangkat" Yongguk keluar rumah bersama Daehyun dan Yongjae untuk berkerja.

"Kau mau ke kamar lagi?" Tanya Himchan saat JongUp beranjak dari kursinya. JongUp mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Kamarnya masih gelap, karena gorden kamarnya belum ia buka.

"Jangan dibuka!"

Suara JunHong tiba-tiba saja muncul. Mata JongUp menoleh ke belakangnya.

JunHong sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. JongUp mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka gordennya.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu tau!" Ucap JongUp kesal. JunHong tersenyum mendengar ucapan kesal JongUp. Ia duduk dikasur JongUp.

"Tadi kau kemana?" Tanya JongUp penasaran, namun JunHong tak menjawab dan malah memainkan kakinya yang tergantung.

"Kau masih tidak membuka topeng itu?" Lagi-lagi JongUp bertanya. Namun kali ini ia menyita perhatian JunHong.  
"Kenapa? Kau mau lihat wajahku? Kujamin kau tak akan mau melihatnya" tolak JunHong sambil mamalingkan pandangannya. Namun bukan Moon JongUp kalau menyerah.

"Tak apa, aku ingin melihatnya, apa tak boleh? Kita kan teman?" Ucapan JongUp membuat JunHong tertawa.

"Iya akan kubuka,"

'Sreett..'

Tangan lentiknya membuka topeng itu dengan lambat.

"Hey! Ayolah jangan bercanda!"

'Sreet..'

JunHong langsung membuka topeng itu dengan sekali tarik.

"Astaga!" Kagum JongUp dengan pelan.  
Wajah manisnya yang seperti barbie itu tertutup dengan topeng yang mewah. Haih.. kenapa aku bisa merasa takut tadinya- umpat JongUp.

"Wajahmu manis, kenapa tidak kau buka terus topeng mu itu?" JongUp mengambil topeng JunHong. Namun JunHong secepat kilat mengambilnya kembali.

"Karena topengku 'yang ini' sangat berharga untukku.." balas JunHong dengan nada penekanan di kata tersebut.  
"Hanya orang spesial yang dapat melihat wajah asliku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada JongUp. JongUp mengangguk mengerti, sesungguhnya tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Jadi aku spesial?" JunHong segera memutar bola matanya malas. Apakah dia lamban mengerti- pikir JunHong.

"Hemh.." dehemnya sambil mengangguk malas. JongUp sangat senang lalu mengambil topeng mewah JunHong dan segera berbaring sambil mengangkat topeng itu dengan kedua tangannya yang lurus keatas. JunHong juga merebahkan dirinya disamping JongUp dan memeluknya.

"Istimewah ya?" Himchan yang tak sengaja melewati kamar JongUp sedikit tersentak saat melihat JongUp yang sendiri sambil memegangi topeng cantik dan klasik itu. Ruangan kamarnya juga gelap, ia layaknya berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Kemarin aku tak lihat ada yang memkai topeng itu" ucap Himchan lalu bergidik dan cepat-cepat untuk melakukan beres-beres rumah.

Malam pun tiba. Akhirnya Yongguk, Daehyun, dan YongJae pulang dari kantor. Himchan dan JongUp sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Selamat datang.. makan dulu baru kalian bersih-bersih" dengan tutur lembut Himchan, mereka bertiga duduk. Mereka makan dalam diam hanya ada suara gesekan garpu, sendok dan piring.

"Aku kenyang.." Ucap JongUp dengan wajah datarnya.  
"Tapi kau masih ada setengah" Himchan setengah kecewa mendengar kata adiknya. JongUp langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka.

..

Himchan dan Yongguk sekarang berada di kamar mereka. Himchan terduduk dipinggiran kasur sambil berfikir keras kejadian tadi.

"Yongguk"  
"Ehm?" Yongguk baru saja memakai kaos tidurnya menoleh kearah Himchan yang menatapnya dalam.

"Apa?" Yongguk mendudukan dirinya disamping Himchan. Himchan menundukan kepalanya berfikir apakah ia harus menceritakannya pada Yongguk?.

"Ehm.. tadi siang aku melihat JongUp bertingkah aneh, ia seperti berbicara pada seseorang padahal ia sendiri di kamarnya yang gelap.." Jelas Himchan sambil menggigiti kukunya. Yongguk yang malas melihat kelakuan Himchan melepaskan tangannya dari gigi kelincinya.

"Dan.. aku melihat ia memegang sebuah masker putih dengan corak mawar emas, aku tak tau itu milik siapa, tapi aku yakin kemarin tidak ada yang pakai itu!" Himchan mulai ketakutan sekarang. Himchan mengambil bantal dan memeluknya erat.

"Kita akan cari tahu nanti, kau tidur saja oke?" Himchan mengangguk dan mulai tertidur dengan lelap.

.  
.

(Another Mask)

.

.

"Pagi ini sangat segar" Himchan segera membangunkan dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah telat bangun karena Yongguk, Daehyun, dan YongJae meninggalkannya kerja duluan.

"Aku harus bangunkan JongUp!" Himnchan segera keluar kamarnya dan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar JongUp terdahulu.

"JongUp-ah, kau harus- kau sudah bangun ruapanya.." Himchan tersenyum manis.

Di kamar yg gelap itu JongUp sedang membuka lemari pakaiannya, bersama JungHong disampingnya.

"Aku akan membuka gordennya" Himchan berjalan kearah jendela kamar JongUp yg tertutup rapat.

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pagi ini sangat segar" Himchan segera membangunkan dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah telat bangun karena Yongguk, Daehyun, dan YongJae meninggalkannya kerja duluan.

"Aku harus bangunkan JongUp!" Himnchan segera keluar kamarnya dan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar JongUp terdahulu.  
"JongUp-ah, kau harus- kau sudah bangun ruapanya.." Himchan tersenyum manis.

Di kamar yg gelap itu JongUp sedang membuka lemari pakaiannya, bersama JungHong disampingnya.

"Aku akan membuka gordennya" Himchan berjalan kearah jendela kamar JongUp yg tertutup rapat.

"TIDAK!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BUGH!

"Awwhh" Himchan tersungkur. Di sudut bibirnya keluar darah dan membiru.

"JungHong! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya JongUp pada JunHong panik. JunHong menatap JongUp dengan wajah geram.  
"Aku benci matahari!" Ucapnya kesal.

Himchan masih bingung kenapa ia dipukul?. JongUp membantu Himchan berdiri.

"Hyeong lebih baik kau tak masuk ke kamarku" ucapan datar itu terkesan biasa. Tak terlihat marah. Himchan langsung berdiri lalu meninggalkan JongUp.

JongUp menoleh kearah JunHong dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan pada Hyeongku!" JongUp membentak JunHong.  
"Lalu apa? Bagaimana kalau mereka mengambilku darimu? Apa kau mau itu terjadi?" Sahut JunHong tak terima dengan perkataan JongUp yg sangat membela Himchan.

"Aku-"  
"Jangan lemah JongUp" JunHong memeluk erat badan JongUp yang terbatu di dalam dekapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Another Mask)**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah 4 hari dan JongUp jarang keluar dari kamarnya yg gelap. Bahkan di malam hari terasa aura dingin dari kamarnya.

"Halah, kau takut sekali Hyeong.. memang dia bisa apa? Menyakitimu? Tak akan!" Daehyun menyepelekan cerita Himchan tentang JongUp.

"Jika tidak percaya, sana coba sendiri! Mulut besar!" Himchan menatap Daehyun kesal. Daehyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar!" Yongguk memisahkan kedua adiknya yang bertengkar.

"Kita selesaikan ini nanti, YongJae kita ada meeting jam 3 sore ini, Daehyun kau ikut kami menjaga perusahaan" jelas Yongguk. Himchan mengangguk pelan.

Himchan menatap pintu kamar JongUp yang bisa terlihat dari ruang tengah di lantai bawah. Himchan dengan penuh tekatnya memasukki kamar JongUp.

Himchan melihat sosok JongUp yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya dengan posisi menghadapnya, tapi JongUp tertunduk.

"Kemarilah" tubuh Himchan gemetar saat mendengar suara JongUp yang sedikit menyeramkan.

Karena tak mendapat respon JongUp mendangakan kepalanya. Himchan bahkan sulit melihat bola mata JongUp yang beberapa hari kemarin ia lihat.

"Kemarilah" Himchan dengan langkah gemetar memasukki kamar JongUp. Ia mendekati JongUp yg hanya terlihat seperti bayangan.

Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Himchan mulai mendudukan dirinya di dekat JongUp.

SRAAAAK!

"Egh!" Himchan merasa daging perutnya terbelek dalam. Wajahnya yang tak terlihat itu sesungguhnya memerah menahan sakit di bagian bawah kanan perutnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukanhh?" Mata Himchan sudah kabur, namun ia masih maksakan dirinya terbangun agar sosok di depannya sadar.

KRAAAK!

"AAGHH!" Himchan kali ini benar-benar berteriak.

CRRAT! CRAAT!

Tubuh Himchan sudah tak berdaya lagi. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan sakit yang menusuk seluruh bagia perutnya.

"Moonhh.. sa-sadarlahh"

Dreeghh..

Tangan Himchan yang tadinya berusaha meraih wajah sosok layaknya bayangan itu terkulai.

"JUNHONG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Pekik JongUp saat terpaan sinar matahari yg masuk ke kamarnya memperlihatkan sosok JunHong yang berada diatas Himchan dan keduanya penuh darah.

"Aku- aku tak sengaja hiksss.. aku sa-sangat emosi dan terbakar che- cemburu hikss.." JunHong menangis ia menutupi wajahnya yang terlumuri darah Himchan.

"Tenanglahh tenang, kita menguburnya di hutan dibalik taman" JongUp memeluk JunHong yang terlumuri darah sambil sesunggukan.

Namun tanpa JongUp sadari, dibalik pelukan hangatnya dan tangisan dramatisnya, ia menyeringai seram.

.

Drrtt! Drrtt!  
From : HimChan  
'Yongguk, aku rasa aku butuh liburan.. aku akan pergi traveling terdahulu selama sebulan atau mungkin lebih, jangan hiraukan aku oke? -kecup manis Himchan'

Yongguk terkekeh melihat sms Himchan.  
"Aku ingin segera memeluknya saat ia kembali nanti." Ucap Yongguk.

To : Himchan  
'Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu jangan terlalu lama ya.. dan hati-hati' ia mengnyentuh tombol send di sana.

From : Himchan  
'Aku akan "mengajakmu" nanti ' Yongguk lagi-lagi terkekeh saat melihat pesan balasan Himchan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Contuniued...**

* * *

Maaf sebelumnya readers, chap yang ini terlalu sedikit.. tapi janji chap selanjutnya bakal lebih menegangkan, jangan lupa reviwe-nya yaaa..

gomawopta..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini YongJae memiliki waktu senggang untuk liburannya dari kantor sebagai asisten kerja Yongguk. YongJae mendudukan dirinya di sofa kamarnya sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak membaca buku komikku, ckk.. sudah numpuk semua lagi komik mingguanku" YongJae berdecak sebal lalu berdiri mengambil kardus yang berisi komik langganannya yang kebanyakan berceritakan misteri.

Ia mengambil buku bertuliskan 'sick illusion' ia membuka page pertama buku itu.

'Ini diambil dari kisah nyata seorang pria muda yang memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa namun ia memiliki sebuah ilusi yang hebat' YongJae membaca kalimat itu dengan suara manisnya.

"Apa ini? Sepertinya seru, lagi pula tak ada serinya.. aku bisa membacanya hingga habis.." YongJae membuka halaman ke 1 dan membacanya hingga habis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Ia cenderung mengunci diri di kamar, ia suka melakukan hal aneh, dan ia juga pendiam' kata-kata itu membenak di otak YongJae. Ia terus berfikir akan kisah yang baru ia baca.

YongJae sadar bahwa itu seperti tingkah adiknya sekarang. JongUp jarang keluar kamar, ia juga pendiam, Himchan juga mengatakkan bahwa ia suka berbicara sendiri.

"Astaga! Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku harus mengatakan kepada Yongguk Hyeong!" YongJae segera keluar kamarnya dan ia memasang jaket sembari berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Hai Hyeong mau kemana?" YongJae bergidik. Seluruh tubuhnya merinding merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya.

Klek.

Mata YongJae terbelalak.

Pintunya terkunci!

YongJae membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok adiknya yang berantakan.

Mata sipitnya merah dan berkantung, kausnya dan rambutnya acak-acakan, dan wajahnya sedikit bengkak karena terlaku banyak tidur.

Namun YongJae mengingat lagi apa yang barusan ia baca. Ia segera mencari ide yg cemerlang. JongUp masih diam di sana, tapi pancaran matanya memperlihatkan api membara.

"Kau belum mandi? Kau terlihat berantakan" YongJae berusaha tersenyum tulus. JongUp menatap sekeliling.

Bukannya menjawab ia malah menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal karena belum mandi. Tak lama kemudian ia berhenti menggaruk dan mencongkel-congkel selipan kukunya.

"Tidak berguna" ucapnya sambil melirik YongJae yang tersentak kaget. Matanya tersirat hasrat membunuh yang mematikan. YongJae memundurkan langkahnya perlahan.

'Tidak! Aku tak boleh mati! Aku harus memberitahu hyeong yang lain!' Batinnya lalu segera menggapai Handphonenya di saku jaketnya.

BRRAAKKHH!

"Akh!" Tubuh ringkih YongJae terduduk pasrah di lantai setelah punggungnya membentur keras tembok luas di dekat pintu.

Handphonenya terlempar jauh. YongJae perlahan membuka matanya setelah menahan sakit di punggungnya. Manik cokelatnya menatap JongUp yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau- Percayalah! Dia tidak ada JongUp!" YongJae berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mencengkram pundak JongUp kencang dan menggoyangkannya.

"Lihat dia! Dia tidak ada! Aku tak bisa melihatnya!" JongUp menoleh ke kirinya. JunHong menundukan kepalanya, ia tak menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Kumohon JongUp, sadarlah.. " YongJae menangis di dada JongUp, ia takut, ia gelisah, ia tak mau adiknya sengsara, ia tak mau mati.

"J-JunHong.." panggil JongUp. Junhong masih terisak dalam tundukannya.

YongJae terduduk lagi di lantai. JongUp tergerak menghampiri JunHong yang menangis. Ia mengusap kepala JunHong yang terisak.

"JongUp hentikan! Ia tak nyata.." YongJae masih bersih keras untuk menyadarkan YongJae.

"Kau, kau hanya bercanda.. Iya kan Hyeong?" Nada JongUp sangat dingin. YongJae dengan matanya yang sedikit buram karena air mata melihat tangan JongUp yang bergerak kosong diudara.

"Jawab aku Hyeong!"

"Akhh!" JongUp menjambak rambut karamel YongJae dengan kasar. YongJae terpaksa mendangakan kepalanya dan menatap JongUp.

"Kau bohong! Lihat dia disana! Ia menangis karena mu!" YongJae mengikuti arah tangan JongUp, namun ia tak melihat apapun.

"Aku bersumpah JongUp, kau terkena sindrom Sick Illussion, sadarlah!" JongUp melepas cengkaramannya dari rambut YongJae.

PLAAK!

YongJae tersungkur ke samping. Tamparan keras JongUp menerpa pipi chubbynya. YongJae memgangi pipinya yang memerah.

"JongUp! Dia bohong! Dia menyukaimu! Dia mau mengambil dirimu dariku!" JunHong segera berlari cepat. JongUp segera menyusulnya. Mereka berhenti di dapur.

Sriingg..

JunHong mengambil pisau daging. JongUp mencegah tangannya.

"Semua bisa dilakukan dengan baik-baik!" JunHong menatap JongUp geram.

"Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Cukup JunHong!" JongUp memeluk tubuh JunHong yang ringkih. JunHong menangis di dalam pelukannya.

YongJae yang merasa ada kesempatan segera mengambil ponselnya.

Ia segera membuka pesan dan mengetik huruf.

To : Yongguk Hyeong..

'Hyeong cepat pulang! Aku memohon padamu, sungguh kau harus pulang!' Ia menyentuh tombol send dan mengirimi pesan itu berulang kali.

Tak puas dengan sms, YongJae segera menggeser tombol kontak Yongguk ke kanan.

Tuutt.. Tuttt.. Tutt..

"Hyeong ayo angkat!" YongJae menggerutu sebal.

SRRRAAKK!

"GYAAAHH!" JongUp menggeret YongJae kearah taman belakang dengan kaki sebagai bahan tarikannya.

"JongUp hentikan!" YongJae berusaha memegang apapun yang ada di lantai agar memperlambatnya.

"Hentikaaaan!" Pekik YongJae. Air matanya mengucur tak tahan menahan sakit.

ZRRRUKKK!

YongJae mencakar tanah rerumputan taman. Ia tak peduli dengan kotoran apapun yang memasukki kukunya.

BRUG!

JungHong membanting kaki YongJae di depan bongkahan tanah yang ia gali.

"Hentikaaaan!" Jerit YongJae dengan nada melengking. Namun JongHong tak memberi ampun baginya. JungHong mengambil pisau di saku celananya.

Srreeekkhh!

"Aaaakkhh!" YongJae menjerit. JunHong menggesekkan mata pisau tajamnya ke urat nadi YongJae.

"Ekhh.. heengghh.. hengghh" YongJae mulai sesak nafas. Pergelangan tangannya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

JREAAAKK!

"GYAAAAHHH!"

"Ahahahaha" JunHong tertawa. Tertawa melihat YongJae yg tersiksa. YongJae belum mati walaupun tangannya sudah buntung sekarang, walau urat nadi tangan kanannya sudah putus semua.

"Eekghh!" JunHong menggeret YongJae dengan menarik rambutnya ke dalam bongkahan galian tanah yang ia buat.

Brughh..

Tubuh YongJae yang sudah tak berdaya itu terjatuh.

"Hehh.." dengan nafas yang terengah YongJae menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

DEG!

Itu...

Kim Himchan!

Himchan yang sudah pucat dan membusuk.

"Ekhh" hujan tanah mulai menghujamnya.

"YAA! Emmphh!" Terlambat untuknya menolong diri, JunHong sudah mulai menimbun tanah itu kembali tanah itu. Ia mengubur YongJae hidup-hidup.

"Makan itu! Dasar kau tidak berguna! Masalah besar!" JunHong menginjak-injak gumapalan tanah itu dengan sekuat tenaga agar tanah itu rata kembali.

"Mati kau di dalam sana! Bedebah!" JunHong meninggalkan YongJae yang sudah kehabisan nafas dan mati di dalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Another Mask)**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrrttt! Drrrttt!

Sebelum Yongguk mengengkat panggilan telfonnya, panggilan itu sudah di matikan terdahulu.

From : YongJae

'Hyeong cepat pulang! Aku memohon padamu, sungguh kau harus pulang!'

Dia kenapa?- pikir Yongguk.

To : YongJae

'Ada apa? Kenapa mendesak?' Ia mengirim pesan balik pada YongJae.

From : YongJae.

'Tak apa, tadi aku hanya butuh sedikit bantuan untuk mengemas pakaian tadi. Aku akan pergi menemani Himchan Hyeong'

"Menemani HimChan? Baiklah tak apa, lagipula masih ada Daehyun" gumamnya pelan.

To : YongJae

'Tak apa.. jaga dia baik-baik ne?'

From : YongJae

'Kami akan segera "mengajakmu nanti"

"Sama saja dengan Himchan haha.." Yongguk terkekeh dengan gemas atas kedua adiknya yg telah pergi berwisata ke tempat tak berujung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

oke sesuai janji chap 4 udah kebuat, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoam.." JongUp keluar dari kamarnya yang gelap gulita, ini masih jam 8 pagi dan dia sudah keluar kamar sambil menggaruk punggungnya.

JongUp bertujuan untuk ke meja makan, namun saat melewati kamar Daehyun. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan melirik ke dalam pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"A-APA?" JongUp tersentak kaget.  
JunHong? Dan Daehyun?  
Di dalam kamar Daehyun?

JongUp melihat sosok JunHong yang sedang duduk di kasur Daehyun sambil menangis. Daehyun sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil memakai kemejanya.

"Hiksss.. JongUppie.." isakan Junhong terdengar, namun JongUp tak sanggup untuk masuk ke kamar Daehyun dan melanjutkan jalannya ke ruang tengah.

'Pssshhh..'  
JongUp duduk di sofa merah maroon di ruang santai. Ia menyederkan seutuhnya tubuhnya di sofa. Kepalanya mendangak dan melihat langit ruang tengah.

"Apa-apaan dia? Menusukku dari belakang?" Gumam JongUp kesal sambil mendecak sebal. Ia benci saat melihat tangisan Junhong, ia benci saat Junhong cemburu, ia benci saat Junhong dengan orang lain.

"JongUp, aku akan ke kantor. Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan, aku akan pulang sekitar jam 9 malam nanti. Bilang pada Daehyun juga ya.." jelas Yongguk sambil memakai mantel dinginnya.

'BRAAAGH!'

Pintu depan tertutup dengan kencang. JongUp tersenyum, rangkaian seringai terbuat di wajahnya yang polos.

"Aku akan melakukannya, ini giliranku.." ia terkekeh sendiri lalu terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Sesuatu rencana, rencana untuk membalas perbuatan Daehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Another Mask)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uwahh! Sudah jam 7 malam rupanya, aku lapaar, huh si Chubby YongJae itu kemana sih? Lagian Himchan Hyeong juga ngapain pergi-pergi?" Daehyun segera membongkar kulkas dan mencari makanan favoritnya, Cheese cake.

"Hemm.. it will be nyam-nyam.." ucapnya sambil menaruh cup berisi cheese cake di meja. Ia menggeser kursi dan duduk.

"Eh?" Daehyun celingak-celinguk mencari barang terpenting yaitu sendok. Ia mengeplak kepalanya sendiri dan berdiri untuk mengambil sendok di dapur.

"Nom.. Nom.." Daehyun berjalan sambil bersenandung riang. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat punggung seseorang di sana.

"Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cheese cake-ku!" Daehyun segera berlari dan mengambil Cheese cakenya dari JongUp.

"Haaaihh! Habis!" Daehyun menatap JongUp sebal dan amarah. Ia mendekati JongUp dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"YAAAK! KENAPA KAU MAKAN CHEESE CAKE-KU?" Daehyun mengguncang tangannya dan membuat kepala JongUp tergerak menunduk dan mendanga.

"HENTIKAN!" JongUp membanting tangan Daehyun kasar. Daehyun kaget akan sikap JongUp. Kenapa adiknya bisa seperti ini? Apa salahnya?.

"Kau! Kau musibah!" Daehyun langsung mendorong JongUp hingga terjatuh di lantai.  
"Kau tahu? Aku ini masih bersabar mau menjadi Hyeong-mu!" Daehyun sudah terbawa emosi dengan JongUp. Sudah jelas bukan dia tak melakukan apa-apa?.

JongUp berdiri ia menatap Daehyun geram. Namun perlahan sebuah senyum remeh terbentuk di wajahnya. Tanpa berucap apa pun dia meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih kesal.

"Bedebah!" Rutuk mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Sial sekali namja itu!" Geram JongUp sebal pada Daehyun. Junhong hanya duduk sambil tertunduk di kasur JongUp.

JongUp menatap Junhong dengan kesal.  
"Betapa bodohnya.." gumamnya sambil bermaksud menyindir Junhong. Junhong makin tertunduk.

"Itu salahmu, kau tak melindungiku!" Sahutnya tak terima.  
"Andaikan saja kau mendengarkanku! Bahkan aku membirkanmu membunuh Hyeongku!" Bentak JongUp balik Junhong menatapnya kaget, tak beberapa lama kemudian matanya berubah menjadi sedikit merah.

"Seharusnya aku tak mau denganmu! Brengsek!" Junhong menggebuk JongUp dengan bantal dan guling yang ada disana secara brutal.

"HENTIKAAN!"

'PLAAAKK!'

Tangan lebar JongUp menepak keras pipi Junhong yang putih mulus itu, membuatnya merah.

"Kau akan menyesali ini JongUp!" Ancam Junhong pada JongUp. JongUp kesal dan akhirnya keluar kamarnya sambil membanting pintu kasar.

Ia berjalan ke arah taman yang luas dimana diujung sana ada dua orang yang terkubur. JongUp berpikir sejenak, mungkin kali ini dia harus meminta maaf pada Daehyun. JongUp tidak mau lagi kalau Hyeongnya harus menjadi korban lagi.

JongUp melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia berjalan kearah kamar Daehyun.

"YAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Daehyun menahan tangan lentik yang mendorong mata pisau kearahnya.

"YAAA! JONGUP HENTIKAAAN!" JongUp tersentak, apa yang Hyeongnya teriakan? JongUp? Tapi dia di depan pintu.

"JUNHONG!" Mata Daehyun membelalak. Ia melihat JongUp yang menindihnya menarik kembali pisau itu dan menjauh darinya.

'Praangg..'

"ARGHH!" JongUp menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Pergi kau Junhong! Sudah cukup aku menyesal denganmu!" JongUp mendorong Junhong yang sedang menindihnya.

"Tidak! Kau selamanya milikku!" Junhong menarik baju JongUp dan mempetkannya di tembok.

"KAU MILIKKU!"

'SRAAAKK!'  
JongUp tak sengaja mencakar Wajah Junhong.

'PRAANK!'  
Layaknya topeng wajah itu terjatuh dan hancur. Mata sipit JongUp menatap tak percaya.

" MATI KAU JONGUP!"

Wajahnya yang hancur karena baret dalam dan beberapa cabikan.

Sebelah Bola mata yg memutih dan memerah.  
Singgungan mulut robek yang penuh darah.

'DEP!'  
JongUp menatap Daehyun yang kaget. Ia segera menarik tangan Daehyun dan membawanya keluar rumah.

"JongUp! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Daehyun membanting tangan JongUp kuat.

"Dengarkan aku Hyeong! Kita harus pergi!"  
"Pergi kemana? Dasar kau anehh!" Sahut Daehyun balik kesal akan JongUp.

"Aku minta maaf Hyeong.." setelah mendengarkan ucapan JongUp, Daehyun merasa bersalah. Ia mendekat kearah JongUp.

'GRAAK!'

"GYAAAAAHH!"

"DAEHYUN HYEONG!"

"JONGUP-AH!"

Junhong disana menyerang tiba-tiba tanpa pengheliatan Daehyun. Ia menikam Daehyun dan menggeretnya ke arah semak-semak.

'KRAAAK!'  
Tak lama kemudian suara patahan tulang terdengar. Junhong mematahkan leher Daehyun.

JongUp berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Ini sudah jam 9!" JongUp segera berlari kearah rumahnya lagi. Ia segera mencari Yongguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Another Mask)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana anak-anak ini?" Yongguk segera mengacak pinggangnya setelah mengecek seluruh ruangan.

'BRAAAK!'

"Yongguk Hyeong!" Pekik JongUp yg sudah penuh keringat. Mata Yongguk melihatnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Kemana saja-"  
"Kita harus pergi, Palli!"

"Tidak! Katakan apa yang terjadi!" Yongguk membantah.  
"Hyeong! Dia akan membunuh kita percayalah!" Namun Yongguk tak percaya. Ia hanya menatap JongUp malas dan memutar balik badannya.

"Jangan mengkhayal" ia menyepelekan JongUp. Yongguk pergi meninggalkan JongUp yang masih mencoba merajuknya.

Mereka berhenti di dapur. Yongguk mengambil sebuah kaleng beer dan membukanya.

'DEP!'  
'Sriiingg..'

Junhong mendekat pada Yongguk. Yongguk yang tidak sadar masih saja meneguk beernya.

'Kreeek!'  
"Emphh!" Dengan keras Junhong merauk kaleng bir yang kokoh itu hingga remuk. Membuat Yongguk tersedak hingga tercekik.

"Eeghh!" 10 Jemari panjangnya menyekik leher Yongguk. Yongguk menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan itu dan mencoba menyingkirkannya.

Namun apa dayanya, jika ia pun juga merasa tercekik dari dalam.  
"Heh.. hehh.." nafas Yongguk melemah. Matanya menatap sosok diatasnya dengan sayup.

"Apa- yang kau lakukan?" Ucapnya terbata-bata. Nafasnya makin pendek seiring lingkaran ungu yang menajam.

'GREEK!'

'DUGGHH..'  
Badan Yongguk terjatuh. Segembong darah mengalir deras di lehernya setelah mata pisau yang tajam membelek tenggorokannya. Matanya masih terbuka sayup. Dan mulutnya masih terbuka.

"A-APA INI!" JongUp kaget. Tangannya penuh darah. Yongguk berada di bawahnya. Lehernya tergorok hingga terlihat daging dan organ dalamnya.

JongUp segera bangkit dari sana. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling memastikan bahwa makhluk menyeramkan itu tak ada.

"SIAAAL!" JongUp segera pergi dengan badan yang terlumuri darah.

Himchan, YongJae, Daehyun, Dan Yongguk.  
Lalu apa lagi yang ia inginkan?  
Apa ia masih ingin memebunuh JongUp?  
Dirinya? Junhong menginginkan dia?

'Tap..'  
Langkah JongUp terhenti, ia berfikir.  
Kata YongJae benar, dia hanya khayalan..  
Junhong khayalan gilanya yang menghasutnya membunuh.  
Junhong, adalah hantu yang terus menggerayanginya.

"Kau menyesal? Menyesal karena mencintaiku?" Suara bisikan serak tanpa suara melewati gandang telinga JongUp. Badan JongUp mengejang kaget.

'TIIIINN!  
TIIIINN!  
TIIIINN!'

"Ya.. aku menyesal"

'DDUUAAAAGGGHHH!'  
Tubuh JongUp terpental beberapa puluh meter dengan tengkorak belakang kepala hancur menghantam aspal.

'ZRAAAAAK!'  
Karena pengendara truk itu malah mengencangkan gasnya mencoba untuk lari. Wajah JongUp terlindas dan Hancur tak terbentuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Aku pergi tanpa bertemu semua Hyeongku, aku tidak tenang, aku menghilang, dan semua Hyeong pergi tak ada kabar.'

'Aku hanya bisa melihat ruangan serba putih yang kosong hampa dengan banyak pajangan topeng disana'

'Beberapa disana seperti wajah menangis, sedih, dan tersiksa. Aku mengelilingi tempat itu dan terus memperhatikan semua ukiran topeng disana'

'Tap..'

"Kau merindukanku?" Suara ringan yang paling ku kenal membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Wajah manisnya masih terukir.

Namun tak lama kemudian ia menyingkirkan wajah manisnya dengan wajahnya yang hancur berantakan.

'DDUUUUAAAAAGGHHH!'  
Aku mengingatnya, setelah terbentur keras dengan aspal, aku-

Aku merabah wajahku dan melihat tanganku yang kemudian di penuhi lumuran darah. Dan rasa menusuk menggerayangi wajahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"YOU CAN DO CHANGE MASK, BUT YOU CAN HIDE THAT WHAT YOU HIDE IN THAT MASK"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **oke guys, ini chap terakhirnya.**

 **gimana? Bagus gak?**

 **maaf agak telat postnya, author bakal bikin lagi yang lebih seru dari ini, tapi jangan lupa review, fav, and follow yap!**

 **\- kecup manis**

 **Author 3112..**


End file.
